Gim
|ability = Yo-Yo |category = Regular Enemy, Helper |helper icon = |point value = 300 }} Gim is a robotic enemy. Its body is entirely mechanical, featuring a tinted lens for an eye and exhaust pipes rising from its back. It wears a blue cap with a yellow brim and has red metal feet (like other enemies though Gim can come in a variety of different colorations). It has a retractable arm with a white glove on the end. It also carries around a yo-yo, which it can utilize as a surprisingly dangerous weapon. Upon being eaten, Gim yields the Yo-Yo ability. It is also the Helper for the ability. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of him appears in the sub-game Kirby Card Swipe. Gim's card features his enemy coloration. Gim also appears as a keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Gim appears as a regular enemy appearing mainly in industrialized and mechanical areas. It slowly makes its way across the ground and tries to damage Kirby with his little red yo-yo when he gets into range. When Gim is a Helper, his yo-yo doesn't go as far as when he is an enemy. He serves as both the supplier and Helper to the Yo-Yo ability in both games. As a Helper, Gim is capable of using all of the attacks in Yo-Yo Kirby's arsenal. Gim can also perform Break Spin underwater. In Helper to Hero, Gim is playable. This version of Gim features purple feet, a red lens, and a light red hat. ''Kirby Star Allies Gim is slated to appear in the 2018 title as the enemy and Helper for the Yo-Yo ability, as with ''Kirby Super Star and its remake. It has a few design changes, however, namely the arm now being on the side of its head, and its feet being replaced by tennis shoes. Like all other Helpers, it gains its respective ability hat when it is made a Helper. Etymology Gim's name is feasibly derived from gimbal, a pivoted support comparable to a gyroscope. It is used in objects such as compasses and camera apparatuses and allows them to rotate freely along a single axis. This is paralleled in Gim's ability to preform spinning break-dance moves. Gim's name may also be based on the word gimmick, a trick or mechanism meant to draw attention, which may explain Gim's eye-catching yo-yo tricks and spinning break-dance moves when he is a Helper and a playable character in Helper to Hero. Trivia *Gim's feet in Kirby Super Star and its remake heavily resemble the shoes of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Even though Gim has one eye, when he turns around, it "switches" sides of his body. This is due to sprite mirroring, a technique used by the game designers to use up less data. *In Kirby Super Star, Gim has an unused enemy palette featuring a red hat with a yellow brim, a red eye, a brighter metal body, and light-purple feet. This was later used in Kirby Super Star Ultra as its Helper to Hero coloration, but with the dark-red feet instead being light-purple. Artwork KSS Gim.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gim.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KSS_Gim_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Gim helper.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KSSU_Gim.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Plasma.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Gim SA.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (helper) Sprites GimKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Gim sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSGim2.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) GimhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) GimKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Gim_KSSU_alt_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) GimhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) GimhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Other Helper Icons Image:GimiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Jim es:Gim fr:Jim it:Gim ja:ギム Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Yo-Yo Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies